


Give Me That Back

by deaneatscake



Series: tumblr fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, drunk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaneatscake/pseuds/deaneatscake
Summary: Destiel prompt with the premise "Give me that back". Cas is drunk and it's all very cute. Involves: not getting back a beer bottle but getting back a blanket.





	Give Me That Back

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by rosemoonweaver :) you can do prompts too!

“Give me that back!”

It’s surprising how sober Cas still sounds; this has to be at least his seventh beer and they haven’t been shy with other alcohol either. Cas apparently is very fond of Tequila – his hand is still wet from all the salt-licking he has done.

He is still nibbling at a lemon, lost in thought and obscenely draped over the armchair in Dean’s room when Dean decides that enough is enough and takes away his beer.

Cas isn’t happy. Obviously.

“Give me that back!” he insists again and tries to grab the bottle. He fails spectacularly because at least his coordination has caught up with the fact that he’s drunk out of his mind and he tries to grab the bottle a few inches away from where it actually is.

“It’s not like there’s much left in there, dude,” Dean says and quickly drinks out the rest, putting the empty beer bottle on the table and grabbing a water bottle before sitting back on the bed. He puts his blanket over him while Cas eyes him warily.

“I don’t care,” Cas grumbles. “‘twas nice.” He lets his head fall back on the armrest, stretching out his legs until he can prop his feet up on Dean’s bed, grazing his lower leg.

“You said that about anything we drank. Including the  _wine_ Sam gave you.” Dean crinkles up his nose. A few hours earlier they had been sitting in the bunker kitchen and Sam had insisted that they should celebrate finishing this case which was only a piss poor excuse to get drunk enough to justify drunk-dialing Eileen.

Why he couldn’t do that sober – no one knows. Apparently Sam still thinks that Eileen totally isn’t into him, which, well. (Not that Dean is one to talk.) He had hardly any energy left to tease him about this and it’s not like Dean would ever pass up an opportunity to get wasted – or rather, get Cas wasted.

Because Cas is an adorable drunk. He’s getting sleepy, can’t stop saying inappropriate things to both of them and loves rolling around like  _cotton candy in a cotton candy machine_  as he had called it – and no, Dean’s not making this up.

So yeah, he kind of enjoys Cas being drunk. And somehow, they always end up in his room, watching old cartoons or movies and – Dean doesn’t exactly mind that either.

“The wine was great,” Cas shoots back. “It had a very dry flavor. It felt very interesting in my mouth.”

“You don’t know a  _thing_ about wine, Cas. Here, take this.”

And God bless him, Cas actually manages to grab the water bottle and takes a huge swig before he realizes what he had just chugged down. “That’s not alcohol,” he says with absolute disdain in his voice and tosses the almost empty bottle away.

Dean chuckles. “I know, buddy, but if I give you anything more you’ll probably hate me tomorrow. And I don’t want you to fall asleep during this episode, that’s the best.”

“I would never hate you, Dean,” Cas answers and he sounds so earnest that Dean can feel his cheeks burning up.

“Yeah, whatever,” he mumbles. “Let’s just watch that damn show.”

They stay like this for a few minutes – Dean with his back against the bed frame, Cas with his feet on Dean’s bed and his body shifting uncomfortably in the armchair until Cas let’s out a sigh and sits up long enough to yank Dean’s blanket away from him.

“Hey!” Dean says when his legs suddenly feel uncomfortably cold.

“I’m cold,” Cas explains like this changes anything and makes it somehow right to steal Dean’s blanket, that’s -

“Bullshit. It’s not cold in here. Give me that back.”

“If it’s not cold why do you want it back?” Cas counters and puts the blanket up all the way to his chin. It’s way too big for the armchair and lies halfway on the floor and Dean absolutely can’t have that.

Dean opens his mouth to fire back a witty response but what comes out instead is “At least get in here so the blanket doesn’t get dirty” which – isn’t a factually wrong sentence but definitely  _not_ what he had planned.  _No_. He wants to say he didn’t mean it but then he would sound like an actual idiot and he  _isn’t_ , so he just watches with horror as Cas actually obeys that request – clumsily, but very decisive.

That’s how they end up both lying on the bed and because Cas has no concept of personal space he simply spreads the blanket over the two of them and lies next to Dean way too close.

Suddenly being cold really isn’t an issue for Dean anymore. The beers and wine ( _yeah, he drank that too, so what?_ ) and shots are catching up with him and he can feel his face heating up every time Cas shuffles around and somehow ends up getting closer to Dean with every minute.

When the episode ends, Cas is almost completely snuggled up against Dean, his feet on Dean’s feet and his arm squished between the bed frame and Dean’s side. His face is also uncomfortably close to Dean’s and he really doesn’t, he doesn’t want to turn around but he does and sees Cas staring at him like he hung the fucking moon or something.

He doesn’t want to say something, doesn’t want to break the spell, so he just – stares back. Cas tilts his head, angling even more closer, and Dean is thinking oh fuck oh fuck he’s going to kiss me and then -

“Dean, if you were me, what kind of pie would you bake?”

That – what?

“I mean, I know you like apple pie, but I’m not you, and I don’t like apple pie that much, so if you were me, I don’t actually know what kind of pie I would end up enjoying but if you were me maybe you would know what I would like so I thought you could share some insight in -”

“You’re drunk,” Dean says softly, shaking his head in disbelief.

Cas blinks. “It appears that I am. Maybe we should talk about this when I am sober.”

“I don’t think you’ll even remember this tomorrow. Let’s go to sleep, alright?”

“Here,” Cas says and at first Dean doesn’t know what that even means but he sure enough gets it when Cas slowly sinks into a more horizontal position and very slowly pulls the blanket away from Dean to nestle down into it even further. It’s not adorable. It’s  _not_.

“Sure, here,” Dean agrees, trying not to roll his eyes and spontaneously combust at the same time. “If you give me some of the blanket back.”

With a sigh, Cas reluctantly lets go of a very tiny part of the blanket. “I suppose we can share.” Dean lies down too, pulling a lot more of the blanket back than Cas was trying to give him. They struggle for a bit until they’ve found something that works out for both of them.

Dean is more than certain that Cas is already asleep when Cas murmurs: “And I would like to kiss you tomorrow when I am sober. And the pie. Remind me of the pie.”

Well, that’s that. “I guess we can do that,” Dean agrees, trying to breathe properly when Cas snuggles up against him even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr.](https://mijrake.tumblr.com/)  
> [Rebloggable link](https://mijrake.tumblr.com/post/163686574478/how-about-19-pairing-of-your-choice)


End file.
